chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 2 Chapter 04. The Wolf Crone
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend __FORCETOC__ 'Unexpected Ally' A blinding light fills the cavern and a massive four-legged beast joins the battle, sweeping Legionnaires into the chasm with it's powerful paws. :ATTACK: 17 34 51 ?? Energy Quest Awards 28 - 52 Gold XP: 31 62 93 ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Frost Warrior, Frost Legionnaire As you battle on, you can see the tide is turning. You hear the rasp of an old woman's voice speaking ancient words and several of the Legionnaires freeze and turn to dust. :ATTACK: 17 34 51 ?? Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 31 62 93 ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Frost Legionnaire, Frost Knight "Come!" commands a stooped old crone as the last of the Legionnaires falls. "We will warm ourselves by my fire and you will tell me why you have lead the Legionnaires to my doorstep." :ATTACK: 17 34 51 ?? Energy Quest Awards 42 - 78 Gold XP: 31 62 93 ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Frost Knight, Frost Legionnaire, Frost Warrior 'The Wolf's Den' The massive wolf falls in behind the old woman as a pup to its master as the old witch shuffles behind some rocks hiding a passage running deeper into the caverns. :TRAVEL: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: The Black Pits Rima sees your questioning glance and explains, "Korianne is the Wolf Witch that we seek. That she would see fit to help us means she knows there is great evil in Kragstaad." :TRAVEL: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: The Black Pits "Evil has reached the top of the world. Kragstaad Keep has fallen and the Warmen have succumbed to the will of Valta, the High Priestess of Marras. I know of your mission and will help you get closer to your goal." :TALK: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Wolf Crone "Every road to the Keep is choked with the Death Legion...thus we are forced to find another way in." :TALK: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Wolf Crone 'Into The Fire' "Valta's powerful magic now protects the Keep from my scrying spells. However, I know of a long forgotten relic locked away that could aid in your quest." "In the dungeons below the Keep, the Mirror of Kul'nath gathers dust. Fearful of it's power the ancient Kings of Kragstaad locked the Mirror away eons ago. Today, their efforts might serve our needs." "The words to unlock the Mirror have also long since been lost. There is a tablet with those words inscribed upon it hidden on the demonic plane of Agaresh. If you could retrieve the tablet, I can use it to unlock the Mirror and access to the Keep will be < Chapter 3 - Book 2 - Chapter 5 > Category:Quest Category:Book 2